Mother's Day
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: It is Mother's Day and Jeff does something special for his two moms. Jeffrey Randall, EJ Randall, Sue Randall.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother's Day**

It is Mother's Day and Jeff does something special for his two moms. Jeffrey Randall, EJ Randall, Sue Randall.

* * *

Miss Baker stood in front of her class with an enthusiastic and bright smile towards her students. She tucked a wavy brown lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good Morning, Class," She said, delightfully. Murmurs of 'Good Morning, ' echoed through the classroom.

"Today is a very special day. It is Mother's Day," Mis. Baker beamed.

"Mother's Day is a day to show your mother how much you appreciate her. So, today we will be making cards for your mothers, saying how you love and appreciate them," explained.

She reached behind her desk, pulling out boxes of different types of art supplies. There was crazy scissors, glue sticks, and glitter. Clarence rose his chubby hand in the air.

" Miss Baker?" He asked, leaning out over his desk.

"Yes, Clarence?" She said as she set colored paper on the front table.

"Can I make my mom a card with a dinosaur on it?" Clarence asked, hyperly.

"Uh...Sure, Clarence," She said.

"Any other questions?" She asked the class and no one raised their hands.

"Alright then. Go ahead and get started," Miss Baker instructed, sitting behind her desk. She sipped at her lukewarm coffee, watching the students get up from their seats.

A line formed, leading to the supplies. People started to talk about what they were going to put on their cards. Jeff waited in line next to his best friends: Clarence and Sumo.

"What are you gonna draw on your card, Sumo?" Clarence asked, with a cheeky smile.

"I don't know," Sumo said, shrugging.

"What about a shark with sunglasses or a seal on a motorcycle?!" Clarence shouted, bouncing.

"Or a dog doing a backflip over a volcano," Sumo said in his gruff, scratchy voice.

"You have to take this seriously," Jeff snipped, picking up a few sheets of paper.

"Why? It's just some stupid card," Sumo groaned, rolling his eyes. He reached for the crayons and took a random handful. Jeff was more meticulous in his choices.

"Because Mother's Day is a very important day," Jeff said, promptly. He walked to his desk and Sumo made a face behind him.

Jeff wanted his cards to be perfect. He did have to make two afterall. He laid out his paper and used a ruler for his lines. On a scrap piece of paper, he wrote his letter to each of his moms.

Clarence and Sumo just ended up getting into a marker war. They connected the markers together and fought one another. Jeff ignored them and concentrated on his cards.

Jeff sighed in annoyance as he cautiously grabbed a black sharpie. He wrote Mom on a magenta card and Mother on a separate magenta card.

He had always called EJ, Mom and Sue, Mother. It was just what came naturally. He smirked, making careful lines.

Jeff was about four when Sue came into his life. Jeff vaguely remembered it but he did remember one thing clearly. He remembered the love that came from his parents.

Both his Mom and his Mother looked after him with great care and love. When he got a cut, his Mother would disinfect the cut and kiss the bandaged area. His Mom would stay up with him whenever he had a nightmare and read from his Scientology book until he fell asleep. This was only a couple things his parents did for him.

Jeff's smile grew wider as he wrote the letters to his moms. He loved them and they loved him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff got off the yellow bus and walked to his front door. He held the cards in his hands and opened the door. Jeff shook of his black sandals and looked around his cultured, lavender home. He crossed the living room and slumped off his backpack, placing it on the sofa.

Jeff glided into the kitchen where he saw his moms. EJ, Mom, had her red flannel sleeves pulled up as she washed the dishes. Sue, Mother, sat at the kitchen table, flipping through a Crystal Healing book. Her bright green eyes looked up at Jeff and her thin lips pulled into a kind smile.

"Hello, Jeffrey," She said in her quiet, angelic tone. EJ turned her head slightly towards her son as she continued washing a plate.

"Hey," EJ called, simplistically. Jeff smiled up at the two.

"Happy Mother's Day," Jeff said, warmly. He held out the two pink cards to his mothers with a proud smile. EJ set down the plate and dried her wet hands.

Sue got up from the kitchen table and walked to Jeff with a radiant smile. She took the card gently from Jeff that had Mother written on it.

She gazed at the cover as EJ came up and grabbed the other card. Sue started to read the card and tears pricked her eyes.

Both cards had the same message and Sue had tears streaming down her pale, slim face.

 _Some kids don't have a mom. Some kids have one mom. But, I am lucky because I have two. They teach me, help me, and love me. Happy Mother's Day. I love you._

 _-Jeffery Randall_

Sue kneeled on the floor in front of Jeff and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. She smiled and pulled the young boy into her arms. Jeff hugged her back, nuzzling his head into her soft neck. The familiar scent of flowers and 1978 perfume filled his nose. EJ kneeled beside her wife and hugged the both of them with her large, protective arms.

"We love you too, Jeff," Sue said as she kissed his cheek. EJ kissed the top of his square head. Jeff closed his eyes, letting the love from his parents wash over him.

* * *

The End~


End file.
